yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodia the Forbidden One
されしエクゾディア |jpname = 封印されしエクゾディア |jphira = ふういんされしエクゾディア |phon = Fūinsareshi Ekuzodia |trans = Sealed Exodia |fmrname = Exodia the Forbidden |dorname = Exodia's Head |image = ExodiatheForbiddenOne-LCYW-EN-ScR-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Spellcaster |type2 = Effect |atk = 1000 |def = 1000 |level = 3 |number = 33396948 |passcode = 37689434 |effect = Condition |lore = Exodia, once you have this dude in your hand you win the duel.Then troll laugh since you won and they scoop.|delore = Wenn du zusätzlich zu dieser Karte "Rechtes Bein der Verbotenen", "Linkes Bein der Verbotenen", "Rechter Arm der Verbotenen" und "Linker Arm der Verbotenen" in deiner Hand hast, gewinnst du das Duell. |itlore = Quando hai "Braccio Sx del Proibito", "Braccio Dx del Proibito", "Gamba Sx del Proibito" e "Gamba Dx del Proibito" in aggiunta a questa carta nella tua mano, vinci il Duello. |ptlore = Quando você possuir "Perna Direita do Proibido", "Perna Esquerda do Proibido", "Braço Direito do Proibido", "Braço Esquerdo do Proibido" em adição a esta carta na sua mão, você vence o Duelo. |splore = El jugador cuya mano tenga esta carta junto con la "Pierna Izquierda", "Pierna Derecha", "Brazo Izquierdo" y "Brazo Derecho del Prohibido" instantáneamente gana el Duelo. |chlore = 这张卡和「被封印者的右足」「被封印者的左足」「被封印者的右腕」「被封印者的左腕」在手卡全部齐集时，决斗胜利。 |jplore = このカードと「封印されし者の右足」「封印されし者の左足」「封印されし者の右腕」「封印されし者の左腕」が手札に全て揃った時、デュエルに勝利する。 |krlore = 이 카드와 "봉인된 자의 오른쪽 다리""봉인된 자의 왼쪽 다리""봉인된자의 오른쪽 팔""봉인된자의 왼쪽 팔"이 패에 전부 모였을 때, 듀얼에서 승리한다. |mangalore = An automatic victory can be declared by the player whose hand contains this card together with the Left Leg/Right Leg/Left Arm/Right Arm of the Forbidden One. |fmrlore = Once combined with arms and legs, this monster is freed from its magical chains. Only one card of this type may be included in a Deck. |tsclore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. |edslore = An automatic victory can be declared by the player whose hand contains this card together with the Left Leg/Right Leg/Left Arm/Right Arm of the Forbidden One. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN139 - UR) Dark Duel Stories Promos (DDS-003 - ScR) Duelist League 2 (DL11-EN006 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN124 - UR) Master Collection Volume 1 Promos (MC1-EN001 - ScR) Ultimate Beginner's Pack Promos (UBP1-EN005 - ScR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN022 - UR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-124 - UR) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E101 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN021 - UR) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A124 - UR) |fr_sets = Duelist League 2 (DL11-FR006 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDD-F101 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR021 - UR) |fc_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDD-C101 - UR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE139 - UR) Duelist League 2 (DL11-DE006 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G101 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE021 - UR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT139 - UR) Duelist League 2 (DL11-IT006 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDD-I101 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT021 - UR) |pt_sets = Duelist League 2 (DL11-PT006 - R) Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P124 - UR) |sp_sets = Dark Duel Stories Promos (DOR-S003 - ScR) Duelists of the Roses Promos (DOR-S003 - ScR) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S124 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP021 - UR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP139 - UR) Beginners Pack 1 (BP1-005 - ScR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-089 - UR/UPR) Gold Series (GS01-JP005 - C/GUR) Invader of Darkness (307-057 - UtR) Phantom God (PG-65 - ScR) Premium Pack 1 (UR) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP005 - GUR) |ae_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-124 - UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR139 - UR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR059 - UR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K124 - UR) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) |anime_fs = 024 |anime_dm = 001, 003, 055, 056, 057, 099, 120, 121, 159 |anime_gx = 075, 127, 144, 145, 149, 150 |manga_dm = 039 |archetype1 = Exodia |archetype2 = Duel Winner |adv = Limited |gx04status = Limited |tscnumber = 021 |fmrnumber = 021 |fmrstatus = Limited |tscdc = 137 |dordc = 30 |dornumber = 058 |database_id = 4027 }}